Save me
by Star-Girl95
Summary: Bella is a 16 year old girl who lives with her step father. after her mother dies she finally decides she needs to find her father and brother, but can she find herself along the way or maybe she will find something else. rated m for scenes of violence and abuse.
1. prologue

Push through the over grown forest floor, press through the tangle of neetles and thorns. Step into the wonderland of flowers and trees. A beautiful meadow that makes you leave behind the real world and enter a fanasy where you breathe in the smell of freshly cut grass. Hear the water of the glistening stream as it runs over the rock of the cliff face. Yonder, see the sparkling scales of the fish as they jump.

Follow if you dare, the unknown future, through moss and cobwebs. Glittering sun and waterfalls. Where wildlife grows, unseen and unheard and mystical lifes are lived.

Listen to the rustle of the leaves as the young deer reveals herself. Look at her big, brown, innocent doe eyes. What image is lurking in those eyes. The image of a young volnerable girl who should be confident in her skin but she can't find a way to. Watch as the silent tears flow down her rosy cheeks. Gaze upon the her lustorous brown hair sticks to her sodden eyelashes. Peek at her dull, brown eyes that were once so full of life. Thoose eyes that act like trap doors to her mind, that noone think to enter. Observe as she bites her lip to stop the scream that is longing to be released, the pain that she keeps bottled up. The concrete angel fragile and weak. Nobody to talk to, nobody to listen. Only the wildlife will help her forget the thoughts that ache to consume her. Why cant the inner beauty of this girl uncover itself. Her revealations flow like butterlies, dark secrets flying in the meadow that stars in her dreams. Smell the wild purple and white flowers as she lies down on the mossy ground. The abuse of a father no 16 year old girl should fear. A broken soul cupped in the hands of fate.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys I decided I would change the first chapter because it didn't really fit with the description this chapter contains a few flashbacks and scenes of violence.

My name is Isabella Swan but most people call me Bella, I am 16 years old and live in Arizona with my mother Renѐ and step father Phil. Up until I was 7 my mom and I lived with my Father Charlie and big brother Emmett, my dad was the chief of police in a small town called forks in Washington but that wasn't enough for my mother she wanted fame and fortune, money and a mansion so she filed for divorce, packed our bags and took us on a plane to Arizona where she met Phil a major league baseball player.

I not only left behind my family but my best friends Edward and Alice Cullen.

She married him when I was 10 in a big extravagant wedding with 400 guests, a 7 tier cake and everything she wanted and more, she never invited my brother it was like she didn't care about him anymore but I missed him every day.

I didn't really like Phil and he knew it, he would try to get in my good books by buying me things and decorating my room and trying to be my father, it was all very innocent until my mother died when I was thirteen, he became lonely, the innocent hugs would last a little longer, lingering looks started, his eyes would trail the lines of my body and he would touch me when mum wasn't looking.

Each morning id wake up to him demanding breakfast and when id get home he would demand dinner to be ready within an hour, if these requests weren't met he would hit me or push me to the ground and kick me, that was nothing compared to when he was drunk.

*************flashback************

It was 4.45 and dinner was running late because the power had gone out half way through preparation, beer bottles are scattered all around the house and Phil is sat in his favourite chair stinking and getting angrier by the second, his breathing getting heavier and hands clenching and unclenching in time with the ticking clock, I'm trying to ignore it and get on with dinner hoping to get it on the table as soon as possible, when all of a sudden I hear him launch himself out of his chair and with heavy footsteps make his way into the kitchen.

I smell him first then feel him come up behind me, pressing his body against mine," you've been a bad girl Bella" he whispers before bringing his hand around me to cup my breast "mmmmm your growing into a woman Bella, becoming a wonderful woman" his other hand comes around my waist and he pulls me back so my ass is resting against his erection, I make a noise of disgust and he pulls me back harder licking my neck and placing his hand over my jeans directly on my pussy.

********end of flashback*******

He would only ever touch me over my clothes, he would say "I have to work you up to the good stuff, get you ready, prepare you for my big hard cock" when I was 14 he said I was ready for the real stuff

*******flashback*********

I'm in my room doing homework when the front door bangs open, signalling that he home, he goes through his usual routine of removing his coat and boots, he puts his boots on the shoe rack and makes his way up stairs he goes to the bathroom before I hear him approaching my room, the door opens a crack and he sticks his head in, when he sees me awake a devilish smile appears on his face and he walks all the way into my room, he approaches my bed and pulls me from my bed, he pushes me to the floor, opens his jeans and pushes his already hard cock into my mouth and down the back of my throat until I'm gagging, he sets a fast pace with his hips until spurts of warm liquid fill my mouth " swallow slut, swallow", when I've done what he says he pulls me up and removes my clothes before shoving me onto my bed and entering me with such force my head smashes against the head board, that was the night my stepfather took my virginity.

**********end of flashback*******

Over the years things continued on much the same way until I couldn't take it and decided I would attempt to get out, one night when Phil was sleeping stole all the money from his wallet ($250), took his car keys from the side and started the 2 day journey to forks Washington, hoping and praying that my father and brother stilled lived there.


End file.
